A hitherto-developed method is to fragment content information, at the time of transmission of content information, into a plurality of pieces and transmit the thus-fragmented pieces of information from a plurality of servers (see; for instance, Non-Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: Multimedia Internet Encyclopedia “Kontiki Delivery Network,” [online], [Searched on Mar. 30, 2007], Internet (URL: http://www.jiten.com/dicmi/docs/k/6780s.htm)